


日落大道

by attheindiedisco



Category: sstblvd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheindiedisco/pseuds/attheindiedisco





	1. 12

　　十二.  
　　  
　　章决的眼神游移许久，终于把焦距定在了陈泊桥身上。他神智似乎回来了一些，一言不发地愣愣地看着陈泊桥。两人对视着，在烟灰落下来之前，章决的手微微抖着把烟摁灭在了烟灰缸里。  
　　“你来干什么。”章决用自言自语的音量问陈泊桥。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥看着章决，过了一会儿，才说：“怕你高烧还没退，所以过来看看。”  
　　章决脸有些发白，他偏开了眼，问陈泊桥：“现在看完了么？”  
　　“如果看完了，可以出去吗？”　章决又补充。  
　　陈泊桥点了点头，转身退了出去。  
　　关上门，陈泊桥眼前还是章决躺着的模样。陈泊桥既觉得尴尬，又觉得章决很可怜。他不是没见过发情后无法控制自己的Omega，但那些在欲望里挣扎的、苦苦哀求着被进入的人，都没有一个比章决更可怜。  
　　章决像一个没有求生欲的幸存者，只是想要拥有一具完好无损的躯体，一张体面的脸孔，却被性欲拖拽得鲜血淋漓。  
　　——如果当时没有把章决的抑制剂弄碎，事情不会这么糟糕。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥打算在情人旅馆等一等章决，便往自己的房间走。没有走出几步，他的蓝屏手机震动了。  
　　章决给陈泊桥打电话了。  
　　陈泊桥看着屏幕上闪动的名字，停下了脚步，接了起来。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥沉默着等章决开口，章决的呼吸很乱，等了一会儿，才平复一些。  
　　“我十七岁时，还没有分化，”章决说，“我母亲很担忧，她带我去医院做了检查。  
　　“国立医院的院长告诉我们，根据检查报告，我天生就没有腺体——”  
　　章决的声音突然断了，陈泊桥没问，静静站着，等了许久，章决才继续说话。章决把声音压得很低，陈泊桥觉得章决是不希望被陈泊桥听出自己的的状态和情绪。  
　　章决说：“检查报告出来之后，没过多久，嘉熙分化成了Omega。我们的父母，一直希望我们可以结婚。我也考虑了很多，最后决定做植入腺体的促分化手术。  
　　“当时，因为很多原因，手术需要的τ促分化剂已经兆华医疗被召回了，但是院长跟我父亲保证，他们内部留存的τ促分化剂是绝对完美的，而我没有腺体，本身就是τ促分化剂真正针对的救助人群。  
　　“他说手术没有危险，成功率有百分之九十九。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，章决又一次停下来，他的呼吸变得急促，听上去很痛苦。  
　　陈泊桥拿着手机，贴在耳边，在在空无一人的走廊中站得笔直。  
　　走廊的地毯是棕色拼花的，壁纸是米白格子的，墙上一扇又一扇的木门，不平整地涂着的桃红色油漆，每一扇门上都挂了一块铜质的金属牌。  
　　陈泊桥左手边是201，右边往前是204。  
　　章决在207。  
　　  
　　“你是百分之一吗？”陈泊桥问章决。  
　　“不是。我有腺体，”章决得很缓慢，仿佛吐出每一个字，都很费力，“我不是没有。  
　　“——检查报告拿错了。  
　　“植入腺体后，它分化得很好，我和艾嘉熙订婚了。我们都以为手术已经成功了。  
　　“三个月之后，我的另一个腺体，也自然分化了。”  
　　“然后，就像你刚才看到的一样，我变得……”章决停顿了几秒钟，才找到适合自己的形容词，“不人不鬼。”  
　　  
　　手机的两头都很安静，陈泊桥还等着，但章决好像觉得自己说完了，便不再继续说话。  
　　章决可能把手机拿远了些，陈泊桥听不见他的呼吸声了，便开口叫他名字：“章决？”  
　　又过了十几秒钟，章决闷闷道：“我在。”  
　　陈泊桥问他：“你需要我帮忙吗？”  
　　章决那头一下子静了，陈泊桥又等了一等，再换了方式，问了章决一次：“我能进来吗？”  
　　过了一小会儿，章决“嗯”了一声。  
　　  
　　于是陈泊桥走了回去，重新打开了207号房间的门。  
　　  
　　章决用被子盖住身体。  
他不确定陈泊桥打算帮他什么忙，也很怀疑陈泊桥能不能帮上忙，但对陈泊桥提出的建议，章决的首选答案，永远是“好的”，或者“可以”。

　　门被打开，又关上了，陈泊桥摘掉了口罩和墨镜，摆在玄关的玻璃柜上。  
　　他和早上穿得不一样，换了衬衫，如果章决脑袋没这么昏沉，可能会在心中赞扬陈泊桥的反侦察能力很强。  
　　从半躺的角度看陈泊桥，陈泊桥显得更加高大，他坦荡地向章决走过来，平和而温柔地问：“难受吗？”  
　　事实是陈泊桥一进房，章决更不适了。但章决不想提，因此什么都没说。  
　　  
陈泊桥毫无察觉地坐在了床边，离章决近极了，他伸出手，搭了搭章决的额头，说：“还在发热。”又加了一句：“发情期的高体温，是不是会持续很久？”

章决没力气回答，把头微微转开了一些，想让陈泊桥的手背不再贴住他。陈泊桥发现了章决的举动，便将手抬起来，章决以为他要把手收回去，他却往下捏住了章决的下巴，垂眼看着章决，手渐渐往下，按住了章决的腺体。

　　陈泊桥垂着眼，问章决：“你以前发情，多久能好？”  
　　“如果有纾解工具，”章决被他按得难受，抬起手想将陈泊桥的手推开一些，但没有推动，便只好断断续续地说，“十多个小时，或者一天。”  
“我帮你吧。”陈泊桥说。他把灯又调得更暗了一些，房间里廉价的暗橙色灯光把人和物都照得朦胧了。章决半睁着眼，茫然地看着。

　　陈泊桥拉开章决的被子，让房里的冷气贴住章决裸露出的皮肤，他低着头，掰着章决的膝盖，伸出手，从章决的股间，把章决用来抚慰自己的东西抽了出来，关了电源，扔在床尾。  
　　  
　　章决很怕陈泊桥会笑话自己，但陈泊桥没有，他只是一边缓缓解开衬衫扣子，边随意地问章决：“哪儿买的？”就像这只是一场普通的，能让章决松弛下来的谈话。  
　　“楼下。”章决说。  
　　章决闻到了很浓重的属于alpha的信息素味道，看见陈泊桥靠近了自己。章决想告诉陈泊桥，自己刚才拆了一盒安全套，放在床头柜上，如果需要的话，可以用。  
　　但陈泊桥的速度比章决快一些，他好像早就看到了摆在那里的安全套，自行拿了一个拆了，背对着章决戴上，在昏暗的房间之中，旖旎的灯里，陈泊桥向章决压了下来。  
　　他缓慢地进入了章决的身体，贴着章决的耳根，告诉章决：“套子买小了。”  
　　  
　　陈泊桥用很传统的姿势和章决做爱。他力气很大，分开了章决的腿，按住章决的胯骨，不疾不缓地进出。章决因兴奋而产生的体液，从交合的地方，被撑开了他的东西顶得挤了出来，滴着在床单上。房间里除了身体碰撞的声音，和章决有时没忍住而发出的短促的呻吟，没有任何声音。  
　　陈泊桥把爱做得很圣洁，甚至没有过多触碰章决的身体，他一只手撑在章决腰侧。  
　　恍惚中，章决看着在自己上方的人，觉得他应该也并不曾动情。  
　　陈泊桥说帮章决，就真的只是帮一帮章决而已。  
　　  
　　章决很快就被操到了高潮，他或许是脑子太不清醒，勾住了陈泊桥的脖子，想要向陈泊桥索吻，但手还没用力，就被陈泊桥按了下去。  
　　陈泊桥按住章决的手臂后，动作停顿了一下，又过了不知多久，他低头吻了章决。陈泊桥含住了章决的嘴唇，接了一个不算长也不算短的湿吻。  
章决断续地射精，他的身体被轻易地满足了，热度似乎已经在往下降，精神也不再恍惚，因为陈泊桥帮了忙。  
　　  
但章决眼睛很痛，咽喉像被刀片刮着。  
他不觉得自己有什么好难受的。陈泊桥对他没意思，陈泊桥十年前就告诉他了。  
章决做过很多愚蠢的决定，运气不好，为此多受了不少罪，他比任何人都清楚，他是一个没有优点、没有吸引力又很沉闷的人。  
那么就应该是因为羞耻与愧疚，章决的泪腺才会不断地分泌出温热的液体。  
陈泊桥停了下来，好像很轻地碰了一下他的脸，也好像并没有。  
章决侧过头，把半张脸埋进被褥，眼泪从他紧闭的眼角里流出来，淌过鼻梁，然后很快地渗进了干燥的被单里。


	2. 18

　　十八

尽管陈泊桥解释过了，章决依然对“陈泊桥最烦抽烟”这句话上了心，在回安全屋的路上，一直把车窗开着，怕身上烟味太浓，陈泊桥闻不惯。

下午他在裴述的会客室等着无聊，也不自在，隔着落地窗看见外头有个烟灰缸，便去车里拿了烟和火机，跑室外抽烟了。  
他的烟瘾是最早发情又没药的时候染上的。当时只要有能转移哪怕丝毫注意力的事，他都会尝试，而尝试过的事中，只有抽烟是上了瘾的。  
不过艾嘉熙对章决抽烟意见很大，因此在找到镇定抑制剂之后，章决便刻意戒过了，不到特殊时刻，不会想起要抽。  
今天站在裴述的别墅里等陈泊桥下楼，是章决的特殊时刻之一。  
陈泊桥敲开车窗，章决的余光越过陈泊桥扫见裴述后，恍惚了一瞬，然后不由自主地追忆自己对陈泊桥表白的傍晚。  
在赛艇会更衣室里。

陈泊桥熟练地说了一些委婉的话，把章决打发了，章决就只好浑浑噩噩地往外走。  
过另一排储物柜时，他和俯身换鞋子的裴述对视了一眼。  
裴述的表情随即变得微妙，带着少许诧异，大概没想到像章决这种孤僻又不合群的人，也会磕磕巴巴对陈泊桥说一些不着四六的酸话。  
章决没有久留，走得很快，手要推开更衣室门时，他听见裴述在他身后轻松地打趣陈泊桥。  
裴述说：“那不是章决吗……你很行啊。泊桥。”  
章决推门走出去了，便也没听见陈泊桥的回答。

十七岁这短短半小时的回忆，常会成为章决莫名焦虑的原因。章决构想过自己没看见的、在更衣室回应裴述时的陈泊桥的很多种表情，无奈的，略带鄙夷的，嘲讽的，或许陈泊桥根本面无表情。  
因为章决对陈泊桥来说什么都不是。

章决站在岸边，看泳池里被风吹动的水，一支接着一支止不住地抽烟。他本想把剩下的小半包给抽完就回会客室，却没想到陈泊桥这么快下楼，把他逮了个正着。  
裴述没装失忆，没有掩饰自己对章决的了解，说章决功课做得不够。  
章决在内心反驳，难道功课做够，不抽烟不喝酒，陈泊桥就不会拒绝章决了吗。但话说回来，既然裴述说了，那么陈泊桥可能是真的很烦别人抽烟，至少曾经烦过。  
毕竟裴述肯定比章决知道得多。  
这么想着，章决又把车窗往下降了一些。

“章决，”陈泊桥突然开口，他提醒章决，“我没变装，车窗开得这么大，可能会被拍到。”  
章决一愣，立刻上升车窗，只留一条细小的缝。  
“你身上没烟味，”陈泊桥好像能看懂章决所有的困惑，他说，“不用这么紧张，裴述说话有多不可靠，你不知道么。”  
章决“嗯”了一声，陈泊桥又说：“把车窗开的缝也合上。”章决才听话地把窗关紧了。  
开了一小段，章决总觉得车里烟草味道重了起来，忍不住问陈泊桥：“你闻到了吗？”  
陈泊桥眼里带着笑意，对章决重申：“章决，我真不至于那么讨厌烟味。”  
“我以后不抽烟了。”章决下定决心，坚决地说。

他们在高架上行驶，经过一块巨幅LED屏广告牌，拍上播放夜间新闻概览，有亚联盟总统赵琨的照片，边上几行大字，写亚联盟总统赵琨，今晚九点直播，发表演说。  
章决偷看了陈泊桥一眼，发现陈泊桥也在看那块广告牌，便问陈泊桥：“想看么？”  
陈泊桥偏过脸，看章决一小会儿，微笑道：“想啊。”

于是回到安全屋以后，章决把屋里的一个小投影仪找了出来，钉在天花板上。卧室床正对一面白墙，恰好可以投影，章决把直播投屏在卧室墙上，坐在床边等着陈泊桥。  
陈泊桥洗了澡出来没多久，直播便开始了。  
会议主持上台，说根据总统的意思，在总统演讲之前，要让一位叫方宏的军官先做讲话。  
章决留意到，听见方宏名字时，陈泊桥怔了一下，而后又立刻恢复了自然，当那位方宏少校一瘸一拐地上台时，陈泊桥的神色不再有变化了。

“罪犯陈泊桥是我的战友。”方宏说。

他低着头读稿子，手扣在演讲席的桌面上。章决无端觉得他的肩膀在轻微地抖动，下意识地又看了陈泊桥一眼，陈泊桥发觉了，对章决笑了笑，介绍：“是我的老部下。”  
方宏说得很稳，但声音不大，他说在他看来，陈泊桥是个刚愎自用、目无法纪的长官，一心只要加官进爵，从不顾部下安危。  
举例说交战区突围陷入僵局时陈泊桥曾提出要一队年轻军人去吸引火力，主力从侧翼绕过去，在方宏和战友的极力劝说下，计划才没有成型。  
方宏一直没抬头，垂头读稿。章决听了一半觉得不舒服，想将直播关了，陈泊桥却按住了他的手。

“没什么好听的。”章决劝陈泊桥说。  
陈泊桥抓着章决的手不放，他没用太大力气，仿佛知道章决不会抗拒。  
“挺久没见老方了，”陈泊桥看着白墙上投影的画面，毫不在意地耸耸肩，“电视上看看也好。”  
紧接着，屏幕上方宏继续一字一句读：“我认为，队伍突围成功，是靠前线战士们的誓死拼搏，还有一丝运气，与罪犯陈泊桥的领导能力无关。”

声音从章决放在墙角的音箱里传出来，有少许失真。  
陈泊桥没再笑了，他不看章决，却让章决饱尝痛苦。  
章决的眼睛牢牢盯着陈泊桥温和的侧脸，想起自己反复看过的有陈泊桥出席的那些追悼会。  
想起自己二十啷当岁时，第一次看到陈泊桥救人质受伤的消息，想尽办法从新独立国到了亚联盟，隔了一条街，远远地看陈泊桥住的医院，看见探视人员的车进进出出，却永远无法靠近。

章决没有再关注方宏又说了什么话，他想陈泊桥是一个不够天真的理想主义者，虽然陈泊桥绝不会承认这一点；而自己是没资格见到陈泊桥面的不熟的旧同窗。  
即便永不见面永不聊天不会被想起，章决希望陈泊桥能过好。

陈泊桥终于把视线从墙上移到章决脸上，他面上还有些笑意，对章决说：“怎么摆出这张脸，我还活着呢。”  
章决不说话，陈泊桥又说：“方宏的太太在联盟的中央银行上班，有三个孩子。”  
像在替老部下解释什么，也解释自己不在意的原因。  
章决仍一言不发地看着陈泊桥，陈泊桥便叫他：“章决。”  
“过来。”陈泊桥拉住了章决的手腕，把章决拉到怀里。

章决有些僵硬地靠着陈泊桥半躺，画面声音进入章决眼睛耳朵，不进入大脑，陈泊桥的信息素气温包裹着他，是海盐与松木的香气，既刺激着章决的alpha腺体，让他轻微不适，又隐秘地侵蚀他的意识，令他心动不已。

章决的额头贴着陈泊桥的下巴，看着直播里方宏鞠躬下台，过了一会儿，亚联盟的总统赵琨上来了。  
总统的发言一如既往地激烈，带着浓厚的戏剧性，他痛斥陈泊桥，将陈泊桥描述成一个十恶不赦的杀人犯，目光短浅的叛国者。

又了少顷，陈泊桥动了动，他抬手去捏章决的肩膀，说：“章决，你看个电视都这么紧张。”  
陈泊桥的手绕过章决前胸，像和章决拥抱，也低头看着章决，面露调侃之色，和往常一样游刃有余。  
但章决觉得陈泊桥其实心不在焉。

他们对视着，说不清是谁先靠近的，章决想百分之九十九应该是自己。  
应该是陈泊桥给了章决机会，于是章决抓住了，章决抬头用嘴唇轻碰陈泊桥的面颊，下巴，唇角，他知道自己正在不明显地颤抖，不知道陈泊桥有没有发现，陈泊桥由着他，用蹩脚的、差劲的方式与自己亲近。  
章决无法得知他是喜爱还是忍耐，便终于还是慢慢蹭着，和陈泊桥嘴唇贴着嘴唇。  
陈泊桥像一个需要发泄，因此没有拒绝抚慰的人，他是章决梦寐以求的，如果可以让陈泊桥心情转好，再难的再不容易的事，章决都愿意首先尝试。

亲吻着陈泊桥，章决的另一个腺体渐渐显出压制的势头，不像发情时那么神志尽失，但也很难克制。  
他把陈泊桥的嘴唇弄得很湿润，陈泊桥按着他的胳膊，像无言的鼓励。  
当章决跨坐到陈泊桥身上时，陈泊桥把直播的音量调低了，问章决：“发情还没结束吗？”

 

陈泊桥问得并不诚挚。章决觉得陈泊桥知道自己并不是在发情，但他依然说了陈泊桥想听到的话：“好像是。”

章决把陈泊桥的浴袍拉开一些，吻陈泊桥的喉结，经过胸口和结实的腹肌，来到半隆起的部位。他抬手往下拉扯陈泊桥的内裤边缘，张嘴含住了。  
陈泊桥很大，即使半软着，章决也含得很勉强。  
信息素的味道扑在章决脸上，章决闭着眼睛，费力地张大嘴巴，吞咽吮吸，慢慢地，章决嘴里的东西更硬更大了，挤压他的舌头，顶到他喉咙深处。  
章决感到陈泊桥的手轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊和头发，然后扣住了他的下巴。  
不知是不是章决的错觉，陈泊桥变得不再那么礼貌，他随意地捏着章决的颌骨，把自己往深处压进去。章决嘴角很疼，他半睁着眼看陈泊桥，尽量让自己的表情显得享受，但他知道自己装得很烂。  
陈泊桥也低头盯着章决，将贴住章决脸的发丝拨开，手指的关节在章决的脸颊上轻柔缓慢地上下滑动，就像正在取悦他的其实是章决的忍耐和痛苦一样。  
不过很快，他松开了手，按着章决的肩膀，从章决嘴里退出来。  
“对不起，”陈泊桥说，“深了你不舒服吧。”  
他的语气听上去有些抱歉，手却拉着章决的胳膊往上拽，陈泊桥把章决的衣服脱了，让章决重新坐在他身上。

在进入前，陈泊桥有短暂的犹豫。陈泊桥抵着章决，忽然问章决：“有避孕套吗。”  
章决愣了愣，呆呆地看着陈泊桥。陈泊桥的手按着章决的大腿根，交合的地方碰在一起，但章决发现，陈泊桥的表情依旧很理智。  
“放在旅馆，”章决很慢地说，“没拿回来。”  
“嗯。”陈泊桥没动。  
章决等了片刻，便有些无措，他看着陈泊桥，结结巴巴地说：“要不然我还是用嘴……”  
陈泊桥打断了章决，用很低的声音说：“算了。”几乎是下一秒，他就挤进了章决的身体。

章决第二次跟陈泊桥做爱，依然不是很激烈。他觉得可能陈泊桥是不想把自己的生殖腔撞开，因此动的幅度不是很大，但有点太久了，在床上陈泊桥按着章决换了几个姿势，又把章决托起来，抵在墙上。  
章决双腿缠着陈泊桥的腰胯，体液沿着臀部往下滴，没人再去听亚联盟的直播在说什么了。  
陈泊桥有一搭没一搭地啄吻章决，可是当章决微抬起头想加深这个吻，陈泊桥很不友好地偏开了脸，然后看着章决发怔的脸。像一个很无情的主人，在逗家里最不受宠的宠物。再过几秒钟，待章决反应过来，心里有些难受的时候，陈泊桥才扣着章决下巴深吻他。  
在射精前，陈泊桥就退了出来。  
章决跪着靠过去，但陈泊桥拒绝了章决再次帮他口交的提议，只是用沾着章决和他自己体液的顶端轻碰章决的嘴唇，抓着章决的手握着动了几下，最后射在章决脸上。章决反射性地闭上了眼睛。  
陈泊桥没有成结，但也射了很多，温热的精液在淡腥气中带着浓郁的，属于陈泊桥的信息素气味，沿着章决的脸滑到嘴角，再到下巴，滴落在他跪着的膝盖和大腿上，又顺着腿侧淌下去。  
陈泊桥用手指把章决眼睛下面的精液抹去了一些，说：“睁眼。”  
章决便睁开了眼，陈泊桥看着他，把他拉起来一些，像奖励一样吻了吻章决的嘴唇，说：“今天有进步，没哭。”

章决觉得自己脸很热，讷讷地说想去洗澡。陈泊桥放他去了。  
浴室很小，没有淋浴间，只有莲蓬头和薄薄一层浴帘，章决冲净身体，腿软着关了水，却听见身后有门被打开的声音，章决没有回头，浴帘便被拉开了一些，一只手按上了章决的腰。


	3. 24

二十四.

章决和陈泊桥坐的位置并不很好，在看不到风景的角落。  
整间餐厅的装修和餐具都有点旧，章决面前的白瓷盘缺了很小的一个角，瓷面上有不少划痕，刀更是有点钝，导致他切牛排时把肉叉得歪歪扭扭，差点叉出盘子。  
陈泊桥没说什么，安静地把章决的盘子收了过去，替他切好了，再放回他面前。  
当天两人具体聊了什么话题，餐点口味好不好，章决一概记不清了，总觉得落座后没多久，一顿饭就结束了。  
就像在校时考一场很没把握的试，做题手感不怎么样，一出试场，题都忘了。

章决的现金用得差不多了，需要去另一间安全屋取。他喝了酒，因此还是陈泊桥开车。  
亚联盟是左舵行车，不过陈泊桥右舵车也开得很好，不疾不徐地载着章决驶过十二月中旬的曼谷街头。  
路过不远处一家建在街角的大超市招牌时，章决心里忽而产生一个很实际的念头，但还没来得及说，车便从泊车口子上开了过去。

安全屋附近似乎有事故，整一条路都堵上了。  
等了一会儿，路一直不通，章决便让陈泊桥靠边停车，自己步行过去。上楼拿了现金下来，章决经过一家小药店，他脚步顿了顿，又想了几秒，推门走进去，冷气和泰药香扑面而来。

一位店员坐在玻璃柜台边看手机，等章决走到柜台边，轻轻敲敲玻璃柜面，他才摘下一只耳机，仰起脸。看到章决，店员愣了一下，随即把另外一只耳机也摘了，温柔地笑着，用泰语问了章决一句话。  
章决没听懂，但猜测应该是问自己想要什么，便用英语问：“有没有避孕药。”  
店员怔了怔，章决再慢慢重复了一遍，店员才反应过来，说有，问章决要哪一种，长效还是短效，贵的还是便宜的。  
“短效吧，”章决简洁地回答，“贵的。”  
“进口药，北美，”店员拿了一盒最贵的给章决，“但是短效的，比长效副作用大。”  
药盒设计得很浮夸，用巨大的蓝色英文标着“自由”和“激情”，小字介绍“本产品可将标记和成结的怀孕几率降到最低”。  
“什么副作用？”章决前二十八年都没想过自己会来药店买避孕药物，也没有半点研究。他甚至根本不知道自己能不能受孕。前几年做检查时医生还告诉他，他的生殖腔受alpha腺体信息素影响，发育得不怎么好。  
但陈泊桥比较在乎。  
“反胃，”店员指指胃部，又拍拍脑袋，“头晕。”

章决无所谓地点了点头，买了单，没要袋子，在柜台上把盒子拆了，抓紧了装着药的铝箔片，低头想想，又问店员要了一杯温水，吞了一片药，才把铝箔片塞进裤子口袋里。  
他是这么想的，陈泊桥就不必看到他吃药了。

章决从药店出去，银行门口的路已经通车了。他走到车边，拉开车门，陈泊桥没开空调，把越野车的天窗打开了，将椅背调下去，头枕着手臂躺晒太阳。  
“你不热吗。”章决关了车门，问。  
陈泊桥将椅背调直了，发动引擎，答非所问：“下午想做什么？”

 

他们离登船的日子不远了，若无意外，三天后，他们就能坐上前往北美的邮轮，而后在太平洋上漂流大半个月，抵达下一站。章决也知道自己应该好好把握机会，做些以前没敢想过的事，然而他一时半会儿想不出来，最后看了陈泊桥少顷，试探着说说：“你觉得呢。”

陈泊桥很轻地叹了口气，微笑着看看章决，说：“先带你去兜兜风吧。”他摘下晒太阳时戴的墨镜，放在一旁，往前开去。

陈泊桥开得不快，随意沿着一条河道向前。  
开了一阵，章决看见一个熟悉的泰迪大雕塑，便指给陈泊桥看：“猫送在这家医院里。”  
陈泊桥把车速放慢了。“反正没事，”他问章决，“想不想去看看？”章决说好，他拐了弯，停到了宠物医院门口，若有所思地说：“不知道那位闻接待在不在。”

章决想起陈泊桥夸过闻接待可爱，心情有些起伏，他知道自己纯粹是出于嫉妒，但他不知道要怎样才可以保持平和，就没说话，沉默着跟陈泊桥往里走。  
经过玩偶墙时，他对陈泊桥说：“我送你的玩偶是这里买的。”

Harrison经常打击章决，说他不会挑礼物，老是买些虽然很贵却毫无用处的东西送人。  
那个和陈泊桥捡的猫很像的玩偶很便宜，但陈泊桥好像还是觉得不错，那天摘掉防尘袋，摸了好几下，而且看着章决的眼睛说了喜欢。  
既然喜欢的话，章决希望陈泊桥可以一直别扔。  
“我一眼就看到，”章决又说，讲述自己和玩偶的缘分，“觉得很像。”  
陈泊桥观赏着玩偶墙，点了点头。

闻接待这天正在带别的客人，他的同事，一个叫May的漂亮的女性beta代为招待了章决和陈泊桥。May带他们去看了小猫，小猫还带着伊丽莎白圈，在自己的小隔间里乖乖窝着，一只爪子伸出来，拨弄着玩具球。  
章决和陈泊桥站到它面前，它抬头看了看，“咪”地叫了一声，又百无聊赖地继续拨球。  
“你想到名字了吗？”章决靠近陈泊桥，问他。  
陈泊桥抱着手臂，看了小猫几秒，说：“没有。”  
“小闻很喜欢它，” May在一旁笑盈盈地说，“私下起了个名字，叫安琪，因为它乖得像一个小天使。”  
陈泊桥看了章决一眼，问章决：“怎么样？”  
章决摸不准陈泊桥的意思，是觉得安琪好还是不好，但从内心说，他觉得安琪这个名字很合适，所以他承认：“不错。”  
“你喜欢就叫安琪吧。”陈泊桥耸耸肩。

章决和陈泊桥看完猫出来，闻接待也忙完了，站在走廊上等他们。

闻接待穿着宽松的宠物医院制服，头发染成了棕色，柔软地贴在脸上，看见章决，他很高兴地招招手。他的声音很甜，轻轻地说：“还以为您已经离开曼谷了。”  
章决介绍了陈泊桥，闻接待问了好，又很有点羞涩地对章决说：“听May说您还是用了我起的名字。”  
见章决点头，闻招待笑了起来：“谢谢。”他说医生正好有空，可以和他们见一面，了解安琪的身体情况，带着他们去医生办公室。

章决不想让陈泊桥知道自己准备把猫带回家养，便轻搭了一下闻招待的肩，想让闻招待走慢一点，好说几句叮嘱的话。没想到陈泊桥似乎立刻注意到了他的手势，回头看了他一眼。章决只好又把手放开了。

宠物医院的医生分外热情，拿出手术记录，与章决分享。  
陈泊桥坐着听了一会儿，看了一眼办公室墙壁上的挂钟，说要去洗手间。

闻接待带陈泊桥出去了，章决又和医生聊了几句，补签完一张单子，手不知怎么染上了油墨，便问了洗手间方向，往外走。  
经过一个路口时，他走错了道，待到发现了，重新去找路时，恰好碰见陈泊桥和闻接待往回走。  
两人背对着章决，没打到照面。  
闻接待正在和陈泊桥聊天：“那只玩偶和安琪很像，不知送给谁了。”  
陈泊桥则说：“送给我了。”  
“啊，”闻接待有些惊讶，又问陈泊桥，“原来您喜欢玩偶吗？”  
陈泊桥顿了顿，才回答了一句话。  
他们已经走得有点远了，到了走廊尽头，因此章决没能听清陈泊桥说的具体句子，只是听陈泊桥的尾音和语气，很明显是否认的意思。

章决看着陈泊桥的背影，半晌才挪动脚步。他不至于太难过，想了几秒钟，以后要怎么避免会错意，然后去洗手间洗了手，没抬头看镜子里的自己，用纸巾把手擦干了，慢吞吞地走回办公室。

章决一进门，看到陈泊桥又瞥了一眼挂钟，便配合地说准备回去了。  
闻接待送他们出去，经过宠物医院的接待走廊，经过前厅和小水池，又走到玩偶墙边。  
陈泊桥搂着章决转身，礼貌地和闻接待告了别，半推着章决往前走，目不斜视地穿过了玩偶墙。

到了车上，陈泊桥开了一段路，突然问章决：“刚才想找他说什么？”  
章决没想到陈泊桥还记着，就避重就轻地说：“问问费用还够不够。”  
陈泊桥没说话，看不出是信了还是没信。  
倒是章决看了陈泊桥好几眼，有点吞吞吐吐地说：“今天看到了，你觉得他可爱吗？”  
陈泊桥瞥他一眼，反问：“你说呢，可爱吗？”  
章决很少有地大胆指出：“我先问的。”  
陈泊桥突然笑了笑，抬手按着章决的头顶揉了他一把，说：“普通。”然后收回了手，目视前方。  
转了个弯，再前方不远就是安全屋了，陈泊桥把左手递到章决眼前，问他：“现在要吗？”  
章决侧过脸去看陈泊桥，陈泊桥很正经地开着车，好像只是给章决拿了个苹果。  
而章决收下来了，光明正大地和陈泊桥扣住十指。  
他今天有高兴也有不高兴，现在是觉得很开心，但仍旧不敢相信幸运女神突然降临在他身边，所以微微低头，抓着陈泊桥的手，亲吻陈泊桥的手背。  
陈泊桥没什么反应，任由章决用嘴唇碰触着自己，不说话，不用力，也不有把手抽走。不知是不是章决的错觉，车厢里的松香味浓了起来。

上楼进了房，门刚合一上，陈泊桥就按住了章决的肩膀，把他抵在门上，和他接吻。

去往客厅的狭窄通道里，章决的衣服凌乱地丢着。  
纱窗拢着，窗帘开了一半，室内还是亮的。

陈泊桥坐在沙发上，上衣脱了，但裤子还穿着。  
而章决不着寸缕，双腿岔开跪在陈泊桥腿侧，微微颤抖地解开了陈泊桥的皮带，扯下冰凉的铁质拉链，扶着陈泊桥准备好的地方，慢慢地塞进自己体内。  
陈泊桥很硬，也很大，章决没法一下子全弄进去，只能小幅度缓慢地上下蹭动着。等他坐到底，弓着腰去吻陈泊桥喉结的时候，他才想起来，忘记把自己吃过药的事告诉陈泊桥了。  
他重新起来一些，平稳着呼吸，对陈泊桥说：“没带套。”  
“不要紧。”陈泊桥说着，把他按下去，也把下半句“不过我吃药了”堵回他嘴里。

章决动了一会儿，靠着陈泊桥喘气。陈泊桥就问章决：“累吗？”  
他们做得急，陈泊桥装扮都没卸，胡子贴着章决的胸口和锁骨，右手放在章决肋骨上，左手包着章决的臀。  
章决垂头看陈泊桥，轻轻摇头，陈泊桥便抬起手，掐着章决的下巴，又爱抚章决的脸颊。  
“章决，你脸红了。”他说。  
陈泊桥按了按章决的下唇，把章决拉近了，咬章决的下巴和嘴唇，不久后，陈泊桥换了一个姿势，把章决压在沙发上，抓着章决的膝盖大进大出，直直地挤撞章决的生殖腔口。他不再那么不温不火，不过似乎也没有用力到想成结的意思。  
章决腿根一抽一抽地疼，也不想在太亮的地方做爱，忍了一会儿，拉住了陈泊桥的手臂，低声叫：“陈泊桥。”  
陈泊桥压着章决腰的手好像紧了一下，应了一个单音，停了下来。  
章决说：“我想回房间。”  
陈泊桥看了章决几秒，把章决抱起来，往卧室的方向走。他走得很稳也很轻松，将章决放到床上，又流畅地压了上来。


	4. 28

　　二十八.  
　　  
　　这天晚上，章决给陈泊桥做了顿饭。  
　　  
　　说是做饭，其实就是把米和料理包煮熟，然后拌到一起，不过陈泊桥还给面子地说了好吃。  
　　以前艾嘉熙这么盲目赞扬章决，章决听到觉得还好，毕竟艾嘉熙是那种连料理包都煮不好的人。这次换成陈泊桥夸，章决只觉得听都不好意思听。  
　　  
　　吃完饭，章决把后天要坐的船的资料都调出来，向陈泊桥介绍上船后的注意事项。  
　　他们乘坐的邮轮很大，载客近三千人，工作人员也有一千多人，驶入公海后赌场开张，赌场附近区域摄像头密集，他们得尽量远离。章决用手持电脑打开简易的船只地图，介绍公共设施在各个楼层的位置，客房餐厅的分布等等。陈泊桥的记性一如既往得好，看一遍图就记了个大概，甚至纠正了一两次章决的口误。  
　　  
　　把整艘船的图纸简单看了一遍，陈泊桥先去洗澡了。  
　　章决在沙发上坐了一会儿，决定重新整理后天要带上船的东西。  
　　他把枪械拆开，放在扁平的屏蔽盒里，装入特制行李箱的夹层，又回卧室，把从边陲小镇带到曼谷的提袋拎到客厅来，将必备的衣物放进箱子里。  
　　提袋底下还放着跟安琪长得很像的玩偶猫，是从曼谷市另一个屋带到这里的。  
　　当时还是陈泊桥自己放进提袋的。  
　　  
　　玩偶的绒毛很柔软，虽然是化纤制品，但做工精良，手感顺滑细腻。  
　　章决坐在地毯上，单手托着玩偶猫，看它晶莹剔透的眼睛。  
　　他没什么怨气，只是觉得陈泊桥的心真的很难猜，说出口明明是“谢谢”，表情也很真挚，其实这个不喜欢，那个也不喜欢。章决收紧手，抓着玩偶猫松软的肚子，微微皱着眉头看了少时，默默把玩偶装回防尘袋里，放进提袋，又把提袋拿到卧室，放到了柜子里。  
　　  
　　从道理上讲这是不对的，送出手的东西没有拿回来的道理，但章决是这么想的，陈泊桥可能会忘记它，或者不小心丢到什么角落里，但章决可以替他保管得很好，替他收得好好的，无论什么时候拿出来，玩偶都会是崭新。  
　　就像一个很安全的玩偶保险箱。  
　　  
　　刚关上柜子的门，陈泊桥洗完澡出来了。  
　　章决闻声走出去，看见陈泊桥站在自己理了大半的箱子边，低头看。  
　　陈泊桥俯身，按了按夹层的位置，对章决笑了笑：“箱子不错。”  
　　章决走近了，告诉他：“到了码头，要过安检，所以不能提袋子。”  
　　看陈泊桥点头，章决又说：“不过屏蔽盒只能装下三支枪和几十发子弹，还有两把刀。”  
　　陈泊桥轻松地坐到沙发上，喝了口水，对章决道：“足够了。”  
　　  
　　因为章决带的给陈泊桥变装用品富余已经不多，上船后，他们必须尽量避免出门，但如果一直刷卡叫餐，也容易引起怀疑，因此章决打算把厨房里还剩下的料理包都带上，到时去公共区域加热。  
　　  
　　为了照顾陈泊桥的口味，章决把陈泊桥也叫到厨房里一起挑。  
　　厨房的空间很小，站两个普通人有些拥挤，陈泊桥人又高大，站得离章决很近，信息素影响着章决，让章决很有点魂不守舍，半天都做不出动作。  
　　陈泊桥倒很尽职地站在一旁，看章决不动，自己静静拉开了一个抽屉，像是打算搜寻他喜欢的料理包，然而手气不好，拉开的恰好是章决塞了避孕套的那个。  
　　  
　　章决看见了，愣了愣。他一动不动地盯着抽屉，心里总觉得似乎有什么不对，过了几秒钟，他想起来了，是盒子摆的位置不对。  
　　本来随意被放在纸巾盒上面，现在卡到了纸巾盒抽屉边缘的缝隙里。  
　　“这个……”章决开口，努力想着措辞，问陈泊桥：“你动过这个么？”  
　　“没，”陈泊桥把盒子拿出来，扣在台面上，看了看章决，又说，“裴述进来找水，看见了。”  
　　章决原本倒觉得没什么，一听裴述动了，立刻心生不满，皱眉道：“怎么乱翻啊。”  
　　陈泊桥却不知为什么笑了笑。他用手指轻巧地按住了避孕套盒子的盒面，看了章决一会儿，说：“是我不好，让他自己进来拿水，”又把盒子往章决这边推了一些：“我帮你解释过了，是超市志愿者塞给你的。”  
“嗯。”章决垂着头，停顿了一下，忍不住问了一个很现实的问题：“他信了吗？”  
陈泊桥的沉默代表了他的答案。  
章决有点烦躁，他垂着头，对陈泊桥说：“我没骗你。”  
“真的是他们塞给我的。”章决又说。  
他其实还想说自己吃药了，没必要还去拿别人或许尺寸都不合的避孕套，用来给陈泊桥性暗示，他是喜欢陈泊桥，可是没这么饥渴。  
但章决胆子小，终究还是全都没有说出口。

陈泊桥也静了几秒，才“嗯”了一声，说：“我知道。”他抬起手，按着章决腰，让章决靠过去一些。“不过……”陈泊桥顿了顿，贴在章决耳边，很轻地说了几个字。  
　　  
卧室里开着灯。  
章决撕开了塑胶袋的齿沿，把沾着润滑剂的避孕套拿出来，他手有些发软，指尖不可避免地碰到了陈泊桥勃起的烫而硬的地方。  
他将小圆环贴在顶端，往前推，但由于尺寸不合适，他又不敢用力，因此迟迟推上去。  
陈泊桥耐心等了一会儿，手抚着章决的脸颊，轻声问：“套都不会带吗？”   
　　章决抬起头，看陈泊桥，陈泊桥的手便按住了他的手腕，说：“推。”  
　　章决又尝试了几下，实在是不想弄了，便把套子拿下来，仰头对陈泊桥说：“……不戴了吧。”  
　　他的手按在陈泊桥身边，缓缓往前爬，陈泊桥的东西顶着他的小腹，随着他的爬行，顶端擦过下腹，和他硬着的东西碰到一起。章决有些腿软，跪坐起来，凑过去吻陈泊桥。  
　　“直接做好吗？”他询问陈泊桥。  
　　陈泊桥没说话，挤了进来，一边轻动，边问章决：“不带套，你有了怎么办？”  
　　他搂着章决的肩，抱着章决侧过身，将章决压到身下，不算很快地进出，手放在章决的下腹，生殖腔的位置上，不轻不重地往下按，很随意地又问了一遍：“章决，怎么办？”  
　　章决被他按得全身都麻了，很轻又闷地叫了一声，陈泊桥顿了顿，又想按，章决及时地截住了。  
　　“别按了。”章决难受地说。  
　　陈泊桥沉默着扣住章决的胯骨，进出的幅度大了许多，撞得章决腿根疼，顶得也越来越深，每一下都到底，章决整个腹腔都仿佛被他捣软了，天花板的灯晃成了虚影。  
　　陈泊桥按着章决的膝盖往下压，几乎碰到肩骨，然后突然停了下来，低头看着他们交合的地方，看了几秒，对章决说：“你把床单弄湿了。”  
　　他拉着章决的手臂，把章决抱起来，搂在怀里，脸凑近章决的脖子，温热的鼻息扑章决的皮肤上。他按着章决的背，很轻地用嘴唇贴着腺体的位置，好像并没有要张嘴咬的意思。但章决的腺体很敏感，陈泊桥一靠近，他全身紧张了起来，陈泊桥似乎也察觉到，便很快移开了。  
　　  
　　最后陈泊桥当然还是退出来了，他射在章决的小腹上，两人的精液混到一起，出了一种怪异的气味。  
　　这种气味像有强烈的催情效果，让章决无时无刻不想和陈泊桥重新深入自己体内。章决甚至觉得自己又发了一次情，他想要陈泊桥的体液和标记，想要更猛烈的性交，想得理智全无、欲壑难填，沦为信息素的臣虏。  
迷乱之中，他勾着陈泊桥的脖子，去找陈泊桥的嘴唇，这一次，陈泊桥很轻易地给他了，俯身和他唇齿交缠。


	6. 41

四十二

陈泊桥在章决的浴室里洗澡。

章决蜷着坐在沙发上，打开了电视，随便选了一个新闻台，心不在焉地看，险些睡着。  
一直到了陈泊桥穿着浴袍走出来，看见他昏昏欲睡的样子，让他要是困了，就去床上睡，章决才意识到陈泊桥今晚好像是要住在他房间里。  
陈泊桥越走越近，走到章决身旁，章决仰起头看他，他也安静着看了章决几秒，摸了摸章决的脸颊，有看看表：“平时你在家两小时前就睡了。”  
章决抬手按了一下陈泊桥的手背，又立刻松开了。

陈泊桥坐了下来，坐在他身边不远的地方，陪他一块儿看北美新闻。章决也不知道陈泊桥想不想自己靠近，便倚在一旁，把声音稍稍调大了一点。  
看了一会儿，陈泊桥突然叫章决名字，章决转脸看过去，陈泊桥说：“坐过来。”  
沙发不大，章决磨磨蹭蹭地挨过去，陈泊桥按着章决的腰，让章决坐他腿上。  
房间里的顶灯关了，只剩昏暗的环灯，陈泊桥的手很热，包着章决的手背，他们看了五分钟北美大选，然后也忘了是谁先起的头，开始在幽暗的房中断断续续接吻。  
陈泊桥把章决重新系好的睡袍带子扯散了，睡袍皱软地挂在章决肘上，叠在腰间，内裤落在沙发上。

章决摘掉alpha腺体后第一次的亲热，和以往有些不同，他被alpha的信息素味道蒸得手脚酸软，没吻多久，章决湿透了，无色微稠的体液沿着臀缝往下滴，弄脏了陈泊桥的睡袍，随着他的动作拖曳出少许暧昧痕迹。

还来不及想要如何遮掩，陈泊桥就发现了。  
他按着章决的腿根，手指沿着臀线缓缓向上，在章决湿滑的地方找到了入口，边随意地啄吻着章决的下巴和锁骨，将食指和中指塞进章决体内，慢慢地进出，把流出来的水堵回去一些，又带出来更多。  
章决贴在陈泊桥身上，也伸出手，想碰陈泊桥腿间的东西。  
但陈泊桥很轻地捉住了他的手腕，没让他碰。  
章决愣了愣，问陈泊桥：“怎么了？”  
陈泊桥吻了吻章决的嘴唇，解释说：“你手术刚做完没多久，不适合剧烈运动。”  
章决就不再乱动了。  
但过了一会儿，他浑身更热了，又有些不知耻地追问：“那不激烈一点做，可以吗。”  
陈泊桥把手指抽出来，章决把他的手指浸得光亮，两指间有很细的丝线连着，他问章决：“很想做吗？”  
章决很慢地“嗯”了一声。  
陈泊桥便拉章决去碰自己。陈泊桥也硬了，硬得发烫，章决轻柔地拉下陈泊桥的内裤，跪上去，温驯地搭着陈泊桥的肩膀，慢慢往下坐，把撑满了他的东西吞到最底下，卡在结上。  
一个多月没做过，陈泊桥的尺寸太大，章决还是有些涨痛，适应了一会儿，开始幅度很小地摆腰。  
陈泊桥把手放在章决的腰臀之间，轻轻地来回抚摸，有一搭没一搭吻他。  
但动了一阵子，章决忽然觉得有些不对劲。陈泊桥的顶端摩擦着他的生殖腔口，而腔口变得越来越软，自然地打开了一个小口，章决又动了一下，他纳在身体里的性器几乎挤进了一个头，渴求性爱、精液，标记的汁液源源不断地从生殖腔里淋出来。  
这一次生殖腔好像是正常打开的，因此不大疼痛，只是酸麻。陈泊桥也很快发现了，他把章决按住了，微微往上顶了顶，章决的生殖腔又滴下一片水。  
“章决，”陈泊桥扶着章决的臀，让他起来一些，“先让我出来。”  
章决迷惘地看着他，问：“怎么了？”  
“我带避孕套。”陈泊桥说。  
他扶着章决，很慢地往上推，生殖腔没有获得想要的东西，拼命地挤压挽留，陈泊桥好像也忍得很辛苦，但仍然坚持让章决坐起来。  
陈泊桥进得不深，没有费太大的劲，退了出来，带出很多水。  
他把章决横抱起来，放在床上，从床头柜里翻出了酒店送的避孕套，一寸寸戴上了，问章决，愿不愿意让他从背后进去。

章决不太喜欢这样的姿势，不过还是同意了，背对着陈泊桥跪趴，手肘和膝盖支在床上，下一秒，陈泊桥就抓着他的胯骨顶了进来。  
和在邮轮上的几次相比，陈泊桥已经很克制，只是快速地进出，没用太大的力气。  
没多久，生殖腔又展了开来，把能给它带去生命的东西整根吞进去。  
被挤进生殖道的感觉并不好受，不是痛楚，但酸麻难当，肉壁紧紧地向内挤压收缩，如同一个很小的，又完全丰满成熟了的巢穴，独立于思维而存在，粗暴地渴望精液，渴望标记。  
在生殖腔里进出的东西像撑满章决的腹部的一群蝴蝶，煽动翅翼，搔刮各处，捣软腹腔，从正在结合的颤抖着的双腿之间，成群结队飞往到正在压抑呻吟的咽喉，蓄起眼泪的眼睛，被云雾笼罩的大脑，隔着薄薄的一层，为无后顾之忧的性交而制造出的橡胶制品，欺骗章决的身体。

章决忍不住回头，去看陈泊桥的脸。  
陈泊桥见他转头，便俯下身，将微微汗湿的，肌肉紧实的胸膛贴在章决背上，亲了一下章决的脸。  
“疼吗，”陈泊桥放慢一些速度，温和地询问，又亲了亲章决湿润的眼角。  
章决张嘴呼吸，很轻地说不疼。陈泊桥“嗯”了一声，把章决落在肩膀上的头发拢开了，露出纱布和胶带。  
“那手术呢？”他隔着纱布吻章决的腺体，缓缓地左移，垂着眼啄吻章决的颈窝和肩头。  
“手术疼吗？”  
章决的“不疼”没说出口，他看见陈泊桥低头吻他的样子，好像很珍惜，至少不厌烦，心中赧然，很想要把这一刻留下来，不敢发出声音破坏。

陈泊桥这么英俊，这么温柔理智，章决恍惚地承受着陈泊桥的顶送，身体里的潮水缓缓上涨，没过他头顶，使他晕眩，发出难以自控的呻吟。  
他听见自己叫陈泊桥的名字，断续地，藏着渴望的，而陈泊桥吻他的后背，抓着他的胯骨，做激烈而不失控的爱。  
曾经章决叫陈泊桥名字陈泊桥永远听不到，他在赛艇队追上去叫，在对着镜子学习表白的时候叫，在新闻中播报员念出这个名字的时候也跟着低声地念一遍。  
但陈泊桥听见任何人叫他的名字，都是同样的反应，陈泊桥永远喜爱他们，善待他们，但好像永远不爱。

陈泊桥填满了他，钉入他的生殖腔，越来越用力地往里抵。  
“别叫了，”陈泊桥贴着章决耳朵说，“今天还不能标记你。”  
章决听话地咬住了嘴唇，陈泊桥又笑了，他用手指按在章决的唇上，撬开牙关，不让章决再咬自己，章决呜咽着，手肘软得撑不住，伏趴到床里，把脸埋在被褥中。

陈泊桥终于还是按着章决翻了过来，他自上而下地操着章决，右手扶在章决颈后，在章决的伤口和被褥之间撑起一块安全的区域。  
章决也终于看到了陈泊桥的脸，看到他裸露的，布满伤痕肌肉分明的上半身。  
每一次动作，都联动肌肉的走向发生变化，陈泊桥有一张绅士但高傲的脸，薄汗从他的腹部往下淌，他和章决对视，发怔，然后俯身下来，吻章决的眼睛。  
章决闭起眼，陈泊桥用唇扫过他的睫毛，弄得很痒，章决忍不住睁开眼睛，陈泊桥用额头抵着他的额头，眼里有些许笑意。

这晚陈泊桥隔着避孕套，在章决生殖腔里射精，结卡在结合的部位，做像野兽一样的事时，章决依旧觉得陈泊桥很像高悬在深蓝晚空的月球，而自己像海洋的潮汐。  
章决在三十多万公里外的地球上因他起伏，在漆黑的深夜，与暗淡的晨昏规律地涨、退，有时打在黑色的岩礁上，有时流经孤岛，等待到一个有月亮的夜晚，便将把他容进身体的每一寸水中。

章决愿意做潮汐，愿意与陈泊桥待在任何地方，只要陈泊桥也愿意和他一起，成为几十亿人中的普通人类。  
有生老病死，不是无坚不摧，不论此刻是真实还是虚幻，都可以等待直到长眠。


	9. 32

三十二

 

陈泊桥抱着手臂，靠在墙边，静静等待章决做决定。  
而章决如临大敌，缓慢地翻着娱乐单，希望陈泊桥赶快等到不耐烦，自己把单子要走。  
五分钟后，陈泊桥才开口：“算了，我来吧。”  
章决闻言立刻抬起头，飞一般把本子塞给陈泊桥：“好。”

陈泊桥接过去，低头看了看，有点好笑地瞥了章决一眼，说：“都翻到赌场介绍了。”  
他边往前翻，边像要说什么的样子，章决怕他又要提问，脱口而出：“我都可以的。”甚至努力对陈泊桥讨好地笑了笑。  
陈泊桥看起来十分无奈，他说：“行了，不问你了。”然后很快选了一家，拿起放在电视柜边的内线电话，打去预约。  
内线电话的听筒声音很大，章决坐在床上，也能听到对面服务台说的话。  
服务台说该家餐厅恰好还剩最后一个甲板位置，与陈泊桥确认用餐时间后，又提醒，餐厅有穿着礼仪要求，须着正装入内。

陈泊桥挂了电话，问章决：“你还记得和我换卡的人的长相吗？”  
章决大致还记得那人的相貌，也知道陈泊桥的意思。  
邮轮的公共区域摄像头密布，不过像素不算太高，那人面部轮廓、身高都和陈泊桥相似，发型相同，不过没有胡子。  
章决从柜子里拿出仿生皮，等陈泊桥摘了胡子、换了一套穿着出来，凭印象替他稍改了些面容，两人便光明正大地一道走出了门。

为了不被餐厅服务生拦下来，他们先去楼下的商业区域，进了家贩售男士服饰与皮具的商店，让店员给他们拿了两套正式的衣服。  
章决换完了衣服走出更衣室时，陈泊桥还没出来。  
他的领带打得不大好，就站在沙发边，让店员替他修整。

店员是个稍矮小的Omega女性，踮着脚才能够到他的领口，大概是为了维持身体平衡，动作得有点慢。还未修整完，她突然放下手，退了一步，望向章决身后。  
章决随着她的眼神，转身去看，陈泊桥穿深灰色的西服套装，站在几米外，安静地看着他们，不知是刚出来，还是看了一会儿了。

在章决开口前，陈泊桥对章决笑了笑。  
在倏然之间，他与章决记忆里的，到罗什报道第一天，在校长办公室里见到的男孩重合在一起。  
那个穿着校服西装的男孩比章决高达半个头，也是这么笑着对章决说“欢迎入学”，然后低头看了看章决手里的通知书，叫他：“章决。”  
但这一次，陈泊桥说的是：“过来。”

章决反应了一下，才慢慢地靠近，在离陈泊桥两步远的地方站停了。  
陈泊桥很轻地拽了一下章决的手臂，让章决站得更近些，抬手很快地把章决的领带打好了，又把卡递给站在一旁的店员。

 

他们准时到了餐厅，穿过室内的餐桌，踏上几级台阶，来到甲板上。  
天色已近深蓝，海风有些大，桌上的蜡烛套了玻璃罩，看上去玲珑可爱。  
陈泊桥挑的餐厅菜很好吃，但分量有些大，章决近日胃口都不太好，主菜还没吃就饱了，他不想让陈泊桥看出来，因此每道菜都多少尝了点。

吃完了晚餐，他们在甲板上停留了一小会儿。  
夜风地吹着他们的脸，章决看着远远近近的深色的泛着波浪的海水，脑海里一阵晕眩。  
不适从他的左腹直通到头顶，章决用昏沉的大脑推理一番，怀疑自己是晕船了。他抓紧栏杆，转头去看陈泊桥，陈泊桥也在看他，眉头微微皱着，问他：“你是不是不舒服。”  
“嗯，可能晕船。”章决慢慢地说。  
“房里有药吗？”陈泊桥问。  
章决摇了摇头，他从小到大没坐过船，也没想到自己会有晕船的毛病。  
“先去看一看。”陈泊桥抓紧章决的手，牵着他往里走。  
室内比甲板上温暖一些，章决的恶心稍有减轻，但还是头晕。

医院在一楼，邮轮大厅旁，傍晚人很少，没等多久就见到了医生。  
医生是一名中年beta男子，听章决说了症状，先是给他开了晕船药。在陈泊桥要去拿药之前，又像刚想起来似地问他们：“你们近期不准备有孩子吧？”  
章决和陈泊桥都愣了愣，章决先开口：“不准备。”  
“噢，”医生说，“怕你们有计划，这药备孕和孕期都不能吃。”  
陈泊桥却没动，他低头和章决对视了几秒，忽然问医生：“如果我们之前有过几次，是不是得验了孕再去拿药。”  
“频繁吗？”医生没什么避讳地问，“做避孕措施了吗？”  
“频繁，没做，”陈泊桥说，“不过没有成结和标记。”  
医生又“哦”了一声，说：“验一验吧。”拿起笔又要开单子。  
“不用了，”章决觉得有点尴尬，没看陈泊桥，低声对医生说，“我们做措施了，我吃了药。”

章决在医院的长凳上把晕船药吃了，药效上得很快，几分钟后他就不头晕了，只是有点犯困。上楼回房的一路，陈泊桥都没和他说什么话，样子也有点冷淡，进了房让章决先去洗澡。章决冲了热水澡出来，躺到陈泊桥给他挑的靠墙的床里，不多时便睡了过去。  
章决是突然惊醒的，因为他听见陈泊桥叫他名字。

他睁开眼，陈泊桥围着浴巾，站在他的床边，就坐了起来，抬头看着陈泊桥。  
陈泊桥也看着他，对视了半晌，陈泊桥把灯关了。

 

房房里一点光源都没有，黑得伸手不见五指。  
空调的冷气好像被调低过，章决穿着薄T恤坐在床里，感到一阵寒意。  
他吃过晕船药的头脑很昏沉，呆坐了一会儿，都没听见陈泊桥的声音，心里莫名得紧张发慌，忍不住很轻地开口叫了一声：“陈泊桥？”  
空气里一片纯然的寂静。  
章决摇摇晃晃地跪坐起来，把手贴在墙上，沿着有凹凸纹路的墙纸，向上摸索着，想去够开关，只是没够几下，手腕就被牢牢扣住了。  
“开灯干什么。”陈泊桥说。他的手心有些粗糙，指腹和手掌的茧磨着章决的皮肤，停了少时，他忽然将章决轻轻往前拽了一下。  
章决重心不稳地跌向前，撞进陈泊桥怀里。

陈泊桥的肌肉很结实，体温比章决高一些，他松开章决的手腕，半抱着章决的腰。  
碰触到陈泊桥，章决稍稍有了一点安全感，但陈泊桥不说话，章决便总觉得不大对劲，就抬起脸，很犹豫地问：“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”陈泊桥的声音响在章决耳侧。  
他身上的松香很浓郁，混着清爽的水汽，按在章决腰上的手探进T恤下摆边缘，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着章决的脊背，又抓着T恤往上提，扯过章决头顶，替章决脱了下来，又把章决的内裤也脱了。  
章决一丝不挂，觉得有些冷，便温顺地贴近陈泊桥，和他严丝密缝地碰在一起，又仰起头，用唇蹭着陈泊桥的下巴，缓缓地往陈泊桥的嘴唇移过去。

在快要碰到陈泊桥唇角时，陈泊桥动了一动，章决便知道陈泊桥是想像往常一样，在自己想吻他的时候故意把脸移开。  
章决要得很少，不容易伤心，但他也是真的很怕陈泊桥躲自己，而且离分别也没剩几天了，就第一次鼓起勇气，磨磨蹭蹭地环紧陈泊桥的腰，低声下气地求他：“不要躲我好吗。”  
陈泊桥握在章决腰上的手忽而紧了一下，没过多久，他主动地吻了章决的唇，再微微移开一些，很温柔地问章决：“很不喜欢我躲吗？”   
章决点点头，意识到陈泊桥看不见，又说：“嗯。”  
陈泊桥便又吻住了章决，慢慢把他推在床上，按着他的腿往两边分开，用硬起的顶端上下磨着他的股缝，试探着挤进去一点，撑开了入口，又退了出来，带出了一些体液，蹭在他的大腿内侧。  
“章决，”陈泊桥摸着他的腿根，叫他的名字，以一种求知的语气，问他， “你吃的是什么药？”  
“是春药吗？” 陈泊桥的声音很温和，说出来问题却让章决根本没法回答，“这么湿。”  
章决面颊发烫，觉得羞耻得要命，眼睛也很酸，想把腿并起来，却被陈泊桥按住了。  
陈泊桥按着他的胯骨，又缓缓地往里挤，先是很轻地顶送，而后便越来越用力。章决的腿大张着，被陈泊桥捣得往上耸，死死咬着嘴唇不敢出声。  
陈泊桥闷声干了章决许久，才缓了下来，他扣着章决的手腕，把章决抱起来，贴着章决的耳朵，问他：“什么时候买的？”  
章决把头靠在陈泊桥肩上，歇了一会儿，低声说：“看四面佛那天。”  
他虽然迟钝，也意识到了陈泊桥是因为他吃药而不高兴，却不懂陈泊桥为什么不高兴。  
陈泊桥没说话，章决很慢地替自己辩解：“我知道你不想要。” 又说：“每次都来不及说。”  
他坐在陈泊桥腿上，陈泊桥进得很深，顶端挤压着他的生殖腔口，好像再稍稍一动，就要挤进去了。  
陈泊桥沉默着，搭在他脊背上的手移开了，好像在找什么东西，又过了几秒，他按亮了一盏床头灯。

灯光昏暗，章决稍闭了闭眼，觉得适应了，便睁开眼，看见了陈泊桥比大多数时候都要认真的眼神，和他没什么表情的，英俊的脸。  
他们在靠近床头的位置，下身紧紧连在一起，陈泊桥张了张嘴，很低地说：“我没那么不想要。”  
“是现在时机不合适，”他说，“所以没有最好。”  
章决不是很信，不过没有反驳。

陈泊桥托着章决的臀，缓缓往章决的生殖腔里挤，说“让我进去”。  
他让章决重新躺在床上，扣着章决的胯，钉得一下比一下深，硬生生顶进了章决的生殖腔。  
章决从未这么疼过，整个腹腔都像疼得麻了，小腹紧得一抽一抽，他曲着腿，看着陈泊桥，张嘴呼吸，控制着表情。  
陈泊桥低头吻他，舌尖都搅在一起，牙齿磕着，像在安慰他，又像在向他索取。  
完全进入后，陈泊桥的动作变轻了，章决也渐渐没那么痛了，生殖腔本能地展开来，湿润柔软地挽留着能与它共育生命的东西。  
陈泊桥射在章决生殖腔里，吻了章决的腺体，依然没有标记。

这天章决做完不久就昏睡了过去。  
陈泊桥抱着他，两人挤在一张单人床上，睡过了一整个晚上。


	10. 番外 名利场中

| 日落大道| 番外| 名利场中 |

 

1.

裴述母亲即将六十六岁生日，她想回联盟的首都办一场舞会，邀请一些尚且在世的老朋友，重温年轻时在豪华酒店消磨时光的夜晚.  
定好酒店后，裴述替母亲发了不少邀请函，发给她的故友，发给几位自己的亲密朋友，其中也包括陈泊桥。

陈泊桥顺利退役后，裴述继续留在北方为陈泊桥处理暗中的事务，他们延续了父辈的关系，既是至交好友，也是合作伙伴。  
自总统弹劾案彻底结束，两人台面上的联系比从前稍密切了一些，两个月之前，裴述参加了陈泊桥和章决的婚礼。

当收到请柬，得知婚礼将在亚联盟南部一家新开业的七星酒店举办时，裴述并未惊讶，因为这家酒店是兆华能源的物业，占地很大，十分幽静，陈泊桥选在那里，不足为奇。  
裴述以为按照陈泊桥不喜张扬的性格，会在酒店办一场简单的小型私人宴请，但几天后，裴述到桥牌俱乐部喝酒，从一个富商那里听说了酒店休业的消息。

那位富商本要带太太和孩子去南部度假，打算住在那家酒店，但未能预定成功，因为酒店为了筹备两周后的婚礼，已经暂停对外招待。  
从俱乐部出来后，裴述想给陈泊桥打个电话问问：提前半个月就开始停业是不是太早了。  
但他坐进车里，拿出手机看了几秒，却了收起来。

婚礼当天，在众人复杂的眼神中，特邀记者镜头的见证下，陈泊桥给了章决一场盛大奢侈的仪式。  
两国高官名流的神情全都有些微妙，仿佛是到了此刻，人们才纷纷确切地记起，除了曽蒙冤入狱的亚联盟前军官之外，陈泊桥也是兆华能源的继承人，亚联盟首富陈兆言的儿子。  
仪式后，餐会开始，伴随着乐队演奏的音乐，陈泊桥和章决一起，接受宾客的祝福。章决穿着合身的深色西装，头发规整地梳在颈后，看起来有些紧张和苍白，但很漂亮。  
不知为什么，陈泊桥的表情比往日都要严肃，但不论眼睛看向谁，都始终扣紧章决的手，不曾松开过。

裴述的身份是陈泊桥的旧同学，不便表现得太亲近，站得不近不远地看着。  
他想起泰独立国那间几十平米的又小又旧的安全屋，和那天陈泊桥看见淋了雨的章决，提问时刻意压低的声线。  
裴述想，其实一切都有预兆，只是当时的自己不愿相信——陈泊桥可以想出一万条理由拒绝别人，但当他接受别人的花时，原因只有一个。

突然间，裴述放在内袋的手机震了震，他拿出来低头看，最近打得火热的一个Omega看热闹不嫌事大地给他推送了一条新闻链接：爆炸新闻，陈泊桥今晚大婚的独家政治内幕。  
又问他婚礼现场如何。  
在这种时刻，裴述着实不该关注此类新闻，但他还是点开了。

独家内幕的撰稿人称，陈泊桥延续了父亲母亲的悲剧，这一次的联姻形式大于内容，还言之凿凿地说，陈泊桥和章大臣的儿子不日就会宣布分居。  
裴述看罢，有些啼笑皆非，没回Omega短讯。  
大概即使到了北蒙成为亚联盟第十五个附属国，赵总统无罪释放的时候，陈泊桥也不会和章决分居。

母亲生日前夕，裴述和那名Omega和平分手了。他抽了一天，在家陪母亲和已经抵达首都的助理沟通寿宴布置的细节。  
确定所有事项后，母亲忽而问起：“泊桥来不来？”  
裴述摇头：“还不清楚。”  
赵琨的总统职务被罢免，亚联盟即将在三个月内重启大选，兆华能源资助的候选人已赢得党内选举。  
裴述看过陈泊桥的行程单，清楚陈泊桥有多忙，因此在陈泊桥给他回复前，他都不确定陈泊桥有没有空出席。

到裴述和母亲前往首都那天，陈泊桥打来了电话。他说一定会出席伯母的寿宴，又问裴述，请柬上说的携伴出席是不是认真的。  
“当然，”裴述扶着母亲走上舷梯，问，“章决愿意来？”  
陈泊桥说愿意，又说打算多带章决出来见见人。  
“怎么？”裴述听出陈泊桥话里有话，便试探着问，“他在家待不住了？”  
“不是。前阵子怕他累，没怎么带出来，”陈泊桥平淡地说，“有人坐不住了。”

陈泊桥说得含蓄，裴述却随即想到他前几天看到的消息。  
消息称陈泊桥在北美被人下套，标记了章决，两人是奉子成婚。  
想来应该是陈泊桥施压，第一家刊登章决孕检单的媒体隔天就公开道了歉，然而道歉也已无法阻止流言的扩散。  
媒体对章决的质疑或许永远不会消失，但裴述还是诚恳地说：“带来吧，我这里肯定没人敢闹事。”

 

2.

参加裴述母亲生日宴的前一天晚上，陈泊桥原本要在亚联盟西部的子公司厂区过夜，不过这一次的事处理得比想象中快，不到五点，所有日程结束了。  
秘书向陈泊桥报告后，陈泊桥当即决定提前返程。

从西部城市到首都家中，花费了七个多小时，陈泊桥进房间时，时钟已经指向零点，但章决还没睡。  
章决穿着常穿的浅色丝绸睡袍，背对着卧室正门，坐在书桌前托腮翻书。陈泊桥开门的声音惊动了他，他回头来看，见到陈泊桥，微微愣了愣，过了几秒，又下意识看了一眼钟。  
陈泊桥背手将门关上了，没有往前走，调侃章决：“原来我不在的时候，有人睡得这么晚。”  
章决抿了抿唇，像是隐约地笑了一下，放下了书，站起身，向陈泊桥走过来。

他走得有些慢，但是步履还算轻盈，他怀孕后没涨太多体重，宽松的睡袍遮住了腹部，几乎看不出线条，但或许是信息素影响，他面上终于有了些血色，嘴唇也变得红润少许，气质温和了一些。  
走到陈泊桥身前，章决展开手臂抱住陈泊桥的腰，仰起脸，然后闭上眼睛，陈泊桥便低头吻他。

杏味混着沐浴液的香气，被三十七度的体温蒸出一股暖意，章决的嘴唇温软，舌尖湿润，很滑也很甜，微微鼓起的肚子轻顶着陈泊桥的下腹，他舔舐陈泊桥的上颚，吻得很纯情，像在强调，自己没太多别的意思。  
吻了少时，陈泊桥稍稍移开一些，对章决解释：“事情提早办完了。”  
章决睁开眼，看了陈泊桥一小会儿，侧过脸，“嗯”了一声，又将脸颊贴在陈泊桥的颈窝处，睫毛刷在陈泊桥的皮肤上，抬起头，吻陈泊桥的下巴。

陈泊桥细数过，自己逗章决、不给章决吻的次数，好像也并不是太多，却真的用了很长的时间，才打消章决在想要索吻时的没必要的迟疑。  
“……想你。”章决说得含含糊糊，  
陈泊桥搂着章决的腰，站了几秒，又让他贴紧了自己一些，含住他的唇。

吻渐渐变了味道，陈泊桥把章决抱起来，往床边走。  
章决的睡袍带子永远系不牢，陈泊桥没碰就开了。  
或许是因为太瘦，章决怀孕五个月，小腹却只是略微隆起，从肋骨下方几厘米的地方开始，白皙的皮肤向上拱出一道很小的、圆圆的弧线，圆弧顶端甚至还没超过肋骨最高的地方。  
不过上周检查时，医生倒说孩子发育得很好，生殖腔情况也很稳定，让章决不必担忧。

陈泊桥低头，没什么表情地看着章决的小腹，让章决觉得有些难为情，拉着睡袍想把肚子遮好，但指尖还没碰到衣摆，手腕就被捉住了。  
从章决怀孕起，陈泊桥就没碰过他，这是他们几个月来第一次这么亲近。陈泊桥不轻不重地把他往下压，沿着腿根滑到内裤的凹缝处，指腹轻轻往里顶，让布料磨着章决流水的地方。  
“都这么湿了。”陈泊桥垂着眼，拨开布料，用两指撑开入口，缓慢地模拟进出。  
房里很近，只听得见很轻的水声和章决微颤的呼吸声。  
“怎么办。”陈泊桥低声问他。

章决湿得厉害，水不住往外滴，只是手指碰着，他就高潮了一次，张开了腿，腿根微颤着，抬眼看着西装革履，一丝不乱的陈泊桥，伸手去解陈泊桥的皮带扣。  
陈泊桥也很硬，鼓鼓囊囊地顶着章决的手背，但章决要再往下解开他的裤子时，他把章决的手按住了。  
“章决。”陈泊桥叫章决名字，意思章决也明白，是今晚不做。因为医生说的稳定，只是对章决而言的稳定，不是能随意做爱的稳定。

章决愣了几秒，慢吞吞收回了手，他仰起脸，问陈泊桥：“那我给你……”  
“不用了，”陈泊桥低头啄吻章决的脸颊和嘴唇，扯了纸巾把章决腿间的湿痕擦干了，说，“我洗个澡。”

陈泊桥大概确实只是冲了澡，等生理反应下去就出来了，他穿着比章决大一个号的睡袍，走到床边。  
章决左侧卧闭着眼，给陈泊桥留了一盏床头灯，陈泊桥上床前关了灯。章决安静地等着，等陈泊桥的体温从背后贴近。

陈泊桥结结实实地从后面抱住了章决，胸膛贴着章决瘦削的脊背，吻了曽吻过很多次的章决后颈的伤疤，手覆在章决的腹部。  
“章决——”他贴在章决耳边说。  
他们抱着睡了几个月，章决听见陈泊桥的声音响在耳边，心跳还是下意识地开始加速跳跃。他没动也没说话，想要听陈泊桥继续对自己说话，但陈泊桥静了下来。  
过了许久，陈泊桥才说：“什么时候才能标记你。”  
他的声线很平，比他接受采访或者和下属说话时更平，好像懒得再装出温和潇洒的样子，低声附在章决耳边，用十分冷静的语调说不够冷静的话：“不想等了。”

 

3.

傍晚七点开始，裴述母亲的宾客陆陆续续来了。

陈泊桥征询裴述同意后，事先让人放出过风声，说自己将携伴出席，此刻便有不少记者杵在酒店附近，扛着长枪短炮，想拍得陈太太的一手照片。  
快到酒店时，陈泊桥给裴述打了个电话，裴述带着新伴出去接他。

加长的行政轿车停下后，门童上前打开门，陈泊桥先下车了。  
不远处的照相机闪光灯亮起来，陈泊桥像没看见一般向裴述点头示意，又转回身，俯身，向车里的人伸出手。  
一只苍白细瘦的手搭在陈泊桥手心，陈泊桥合手握住了。

章决被陈泊桥牵下车，他穿着半高领的黑色薄毛衣，头发剪短了一些，腹部微突，抬眼看了看裴述，微微颔首，裴述也努力地对章决露出了一个自认为友善的微笑。  
陈泊桥轻轻地揽着章决的腰，走近裴述。

裴述引他们去舞厅的一个圆座坐下，他要替母亲招呼客人，没久待，不过一直留意着那头的动向。  
似乎时常有人去向陈泊桥问好，章决静静地坐在陈泊桥身旁，他们坐了一会儿，乐队换了一首慢华尔兹，陈泊桥向章决伸手，章决搭着他站起来。  
全场的目光都看向他们，但陈泊桥和章决都并未在意，不疾不徐地在舞池边缘跳了一支舞。

待舞曲奏毕，他们又走回座位，陈泊桥的助理突然进来，俯身和陈泊桥交谈几句，陈泊桥凑到章决耳边，不知说了什么，章决点了点头，他才接过助理手里的移动电话，向裴述走来。  
“我出去接个电话，”陈泊桥对裴述道，“替我看着点。”  
裴述的新伴挽着他的胳膊，好奇地看着陈泊桥，裴述答应下来，陈泊桥和助理走出舞厅，刚要带着伴去章决那边，母亲和一个太太站在一块儿，喜滋滋地叫他名字，叫他过去。  
他只好让新伴先站着帮他盯着，先去母亲那儿。

原来那位太太是母亲的发小，恰好认识一位适龄又与裴述家世登对的Omega，母亲便十分想撮合裴述和对方见一面。  
裴述听着都觉得头大，随便聊了几句，找了个理由先溜了，但回过头，却找不到章决，也找不到自己的新伴儿了。  
他刚想给新伴打个电话，忽而在远处通往室外的落地窗帘边看到了他的背影，便快步走过去，拍拍他的肩膀，语气不佳道：“不是让你看着么？”  
新伴神色有些慌张，细声细气道：“就在外面，有个人和他一起边说边出去的，我又不敢拦，只能跟过来了。”

裴述皱了皱眉，走出了门。  
春夏之交的燥热气混着树叶和草香迎面而来，舞厅外的灯光不算太亮，周边有些小雕塑和高树，还有几条亮着落地灯的鹅卵石小道。  
他一开始没看见章决，正欲再走出去找找，却听见有人说话的声音。  
“毕业后就没再见过你，”那人说，“不过我见过陈先生一次，他送我弟弟回家。”

裴述又往前一步，恰好看见树林间的小观景台上，与章决对话那人的侧脸。  
他愣了一下，继而想起，那人是母亲旧友的儿子，也是他们在罗什的一个beta同学，似乎还有个Omega弟弟，曾和陈泊桥约过一次会。

裴述之所以记得这么清楚，是因为有一阵子，陈泊桥和他弟弟约会的照片在媒体上登得铺天盖地，连一向不关心这些的母亲都问了他好几次，问陈泊桥和她朋友的儿子是否真的在恋爱。

感情是来示威的。

裴述一阵头大，不清楚章决为什么会跟他出来，刚想上前去打圆场把章决带走，却听见章决说：“是么。”章决声音很轻，听不出情绪。

“是啊，我还知道你和艾嘉熙的事。”那人压低嗓子，对章决说。  
“哦？”章决很随意地应了一声。  
他的语气让裴述隐隐觉得熟悉。裴述看着树影中那两位，思索着什么时候听见过章决这么说话，章决就稍动了动，靠近了那人少许。他比对方高小半个头，背对着裴述，微微垂着脸，温吞吞地反问：“我和艾嘉熙有什么事？”  
裴述倏然间想了起来，在上学时，章决大多数时间都是这么说话的。也许是因为现在他和章决见面时，陈泊桥都在场，他就忘了原本的章决是什么样的了。

那人好似乱了阵脚，急促地笑了笑，说：“你别装傻。”  
“我不知道啊，”章决又靠近了那人一点，不冷不热地说，“不如你告诉我。”  
那人往后退了一小步，裴述犹豫了一秒，还是开口了：“章决。”  
章决的背直了直，不过没回头。那人看向裴述，裴述没理他，对章决说：“我在找你呢。”

那人嘟哝着对裴述解释了几句，说自己在和章决叙旧，见裴述和章决都没回应他，便匆匆走了。  
裴述走近了章决几步，章决将手肘支在观景台的大理石罗马柱旁，看山下的景色。  
“找我？”章决没转头看裴述，只是平淡地询问，“他回来了吗？”  
“还没有。”裴述说。  
章决便不作声了。  
舞厅里与外头比，确实太过嘈杂，裴述也想避一避，便没立刻走回去，随口和章决聊天：“没想到泊桥不在，你还挺凶的啊。”  
章决看了他一眼，嘴唇动了动，不说话。  
裴述笑了笑，转眼恰好见到罗马柱边可以弹烟灰的小凹槽，想起章决在泳池边焉巴巴抽烟的样子，忍不住问：“你真戒烟了？”  
“嗯，”章决说，“戒了。”  
裴述觉得章决一抽就是半盒，能为爱戒烟也够感人的，半真半假道：“你知道吗，有个去烟味牌子做的漱口水和香水，抽完烟一用，警犬都闻不出来。”  
章决闷了半天，站直身，无奈地说：“你别害我。”  
“我怎么敢啊。”他又说。

裴述手机又震了起来，陈泊桥给他打电话了。他接起来，陈泊桥就问他：“章决呢？”  
“在外面透气。”裴述说着，给章决作了个请的手势，两人一起往里走。

 

4.

 

回场后，裴述漂亮的新欢挨了过来，笑吟吟地拉住了他的手。omega的手掌很绵软，如同上好的绸缎，指尖挠着裴述的掌心。  
“没什么事吧？”他问裴述。  
“没事。”裴述说。

 

余光里，裴述看见陈泊桥从后面搂着章决，贴在章决耳边说话。  
章决听了一会儿，叫住了端着花盘的侍应，从盘中择了一支玫瑰，送给陈泊桥。  
陈泊桥抽走玫瑰，自然地吻了他，吻得短促，也吻得放肆。

富丽堂皇的酒店大厅中歌舞升平。  
人人都打扮得光鲜亮丽，裙摆飞扬，觥筹交错，但眼神都偷偷停在接吻的人身上。

裴述可以想象今天过后，又会有多少流言蜚语开始流传，但他不再觉得章决与陈泊桥不登对，只是想自己是不是也该找个人定下来。  
因此他邀请omega跳了这天的第一支舞，跳给轻浮，跳给肤浅，跳如鱼得水，跳俗不可耐。

 

_End


	11. 番外 长明

　　日落大道 番外 长明  
　　  
　　1.  
　　  
　　二十岁至二十八岁，章决曽路过森那雪山两次。  
　　一次独身一人，一次和Harrison同行，但都在冬季，大雪封山，理所当然地没再往上爬。  
　　  
　　那时章决活得混沌自由，时间很多，当然也有别的机会能去，只是无法坦然面对自己的自作多情，因此不敢上山。  
　　  
　　婚后，章决并不是一直在家，他和陈泊桥一起去了一些地方，准备了迎接新生儿的各种用品。  
　　夜晚陈泊桥常常带章决在庄园里散步，他和章决聊了不少幼年的事，有时说自己在连廊奔跑，老管家在后头也追着他跑，有时谈父母的冷战，谈搬去欧洲后的生活，说起父亲给他打的短电话，和深夜在瑞士的孤堡里穿着睡袍游荡的母亲。  
　　谈话的最后，陈泊桥总在芬芳的蔷薇丛旁亲吻章决。  
　　他绅士地低头，与章决对望，草丛间一盏盏隔得很远的落地灯，温和地照射着亚联盟的空气与水汽。  
　　  
　　也有些晚上，陈泊桥的继母会带着礼物来看望章决。  
　　她是一位灵巧美丽的妇人，有很漂亮的一双眼睛，在得知孩子性别后，继母买了许多可爱的男婴连体衣。章决的父母也来住过一段时间，与陈泊桥相处融洽。  
　　  
　　二十九岁时，章决和陈泊桥的第一个孩子出生了。  
　　或许是因为怀孕的时的检查都不差，一切都显得平静和安详，章决和陈泊桥都以为这次会很顺利，直到诞子第十二个小时的凌晨，章决被腹部剧烈的疼痛催醒，而压在他手上的血压测试仪开始闪灯报警。  
　　下一秒，房门被人推开，章决昏沉地疼着，眼睛很快不能视物，脑中只留下了似是而非的陈泊桥和医生的残影。  
　　  
　　  
　　他昏迷了五天，输了两千毫升的血，醒来时第一眼看见的人是陈泊桥。  
　　那天下午章决的脑袋转得很慢，努力地分辨陈泊桥的样子。  
　　陈泊桥还是体面地穿着整齐的衬衫，没有胡茬满面，也没有欣喜若狂，只是在与章决对视时，眼底盖不住的血丝和紧闭的唇，让章决下意识得觉得心疼和心酸。  
　　“章决，”陈泊桥笃定地对章决说，“你醒了。”好像真的胸有成竹，知道章决一定会没事，会醒过来一样。  
　　  
　　章决想说些什么，或点点头，但陈泊桥握着他的手心，俯下身来，用嘴唇贴住了他的额头。  
　　陈泊桥的嘴唇很冰，手也没什么温度，身上的信息素味道淡得几乎无法察觉，他吻章决吻得太久了，久到章决的父母和护士走进来，站在不远处，却不敢走近。  
　　  
　　最后陈泊桥起身，是因为听见婴儿哭了。  
　　婴儿的哭声很细，断断续续地，叫了几声，又安静了。陈泊桥按了病床的电动控制器，让章决慢慢坐起来，章决的背抵着床褥，转过眼去找在他的生殖腔里暂居过的小生命。  
　　  
　　小生命睡在一个椭圆形的、有些倾角的、高高的透明床里，由章决的母亲看护。他小小的手脚被裹在薄薄的浅蓝色包衣里，一下一下轻轻地动着。  
　　章决看不见他的脸，眼睛一直向那儿望，陈泊桥便走过去，接过母亲手里的婴儿车，推到章决的病床旁，又把躯体还很柔软的婴儿托起来，放到了章决的手臂胖。  
　　章决手背上还扎着针在挂水，另一只手也无力动弹，陈泊桥就轻拿着章决的手腕，让章决的指腹碰了碰婴儿的脸颊。  
　　  
　　婴儿的面颊很柔软，带着一股软乎乎毛茸茸的热意，他眼睛睁开了几秒，又闭了起来。  
　　章决弯了一下唇角，陈泊桥也对章决笑了。章决觉得自己好像从来没有见过陈泊桥这样的笑容，开朗，松弛，温柔专注，心无杂念，像是在说他其实真的很喜欢章决，并不比章决少多少，虽然他从来没有说出口。  
　　  
　　新生儿要洗澡，陈泊桥推着他出去了一会儿，给章决和父母留了一些时间。  
　　章决的父母看起来比陈泊桥都要狼狈一些，但并没有说什么丧气的话，母亲也吻了章决的面颊，说“我觉得宝宝像泊桥多一点”。  
　　父亲则说“新生儿看得出什么像谁”。  
　　两人悄声争辩了几句，陈泊桥推着洗完澡的孩子进来时，讨论就中止了。  
　　  
　　  
　　2.  
　　  
　　章决出院后过了一段时间，陈泊桥动了一个手术。  
　　他没和章决商量，在手术后的夜里告诉了章决。  
　　章决正在婴儿床边坐着看书，陈泊桥先让育儿师先出去，然后说了自己动的那个手术。章决几乎以为自己幻听。  
　　这项手术虽然不大，但几乎没有alpha会去做。当今的避孕手段很多，Omega的皮下植入避孕手术已经很成熟，植入后怀孕几率微乎其微，即使陈泊桥不想再要孩子，也并不需要手术避孕。  
　　  
　　而且大部分alpha心理上无法接受这项手术，都很抗拒。  
　　章决想说没必要，但看着陈泊桥，想了许久，才想到委婉一些的语句：“我植入避孕更简单。”  
　　婴儿很轻地呼吸着，用腿把盖毯蹬开了，陈泊桥帮他重新盖好了，才对章决说：“你就别折腾了。”  
　　章决申辩：“我没折腾。”  
　　陈泊桥抬手，碰着章决的下巴，拇指很轻的摩挲着，又沿着颈部的线条，滑到章决耳后，滑到腺体边。  
　　“你还不折腾，”陈泊桥低声笑他，“不是跟你说了，疤没什么。”  
　　  
　　章决下周去做后颈腺体的祛疤手术，陈泊桥不太赞成他做，但章决的意志很强烈，因此最后妥协的是陈泊桥。  
　　“我不想留着。”章决垂着头说。  
　　他等了一会儿，陈泊桥伸手勾着他的下巴，要他抬头，看了章决一会儿，才垂头将唇印在章决的双唇，说：“随你。”  
　　  
　　他们吻了少时，陈泊桥把章决从椅子上拉起来，离开了房间。  
　　站在婴儿房门口的育儿师又走了进去，而陈泊桥与章决回到了自己的卧室。  
　　  
　　诞子后，陈泊桥并没有再和章决做过爱，只是入眠时总是将章决抱得很紧，要十指相扣，要身体贴紧，仿佛他也曽惧怕过失去。  
　　  
　　3.  
　　  
　　这一次爬雪山是在章决计划之中，但旅伴在他计划之外。  
　　  
　　接到Harrison电话时他在新独立国省亲，Harrison说很久不见他，问他愿不愿意一道再上一次雪山。孩子来新独立国后，章决父母的注意力都转移了，他正觉得自己在家已经有点多余，便和陈泊桥商量了一下，答应了。  
　　  
　　没想到到了泰独立国，Harrison突然没空了。  
　　他匆匆忙忙地给章决打了个电话，说有急事，挂下之后，陈泊桥的电话也来了。  
　　陈泊桥说自己凑出了几天的假期，可以来陪他，打完电话的下午，陈泊桥就到了。  
　　  
　　  
　　他们在泰独立国边境驱车三小时，到了森那雪山附近，导游坐在前座，犹豫地回头看陈泊桥。  
　　“很少有人选在十月底爬山，”导游说，他的脸晒得黝黑，雀斑长在其间，泛着属于高原的光，“陈先生，您确定要爬山吗。”  
　　“前几天山顶才下过一场雪。”司机也插嘴道。  
　　陈泊桥坐在章决身边，章决没有发表意见，陈泊桥也不说话。  
　　  
　　他们的车沿着环山路往上，到了登山点，两人下了车。  
　　陈泊桥让司机开后备箱，将登山的用具和包取出来，地上的草丛里确还有薄薄的一层积雪，再网上看，是森那雪山皑皑的厚重的白，他替章决戴上了护目镜，把手套严严实实地扣好，持杖从山腰往上走。  
　　  
　　章决以前很喜欢登山，像是到了精疲力竭的那一刻，在肌肉极尽酸楚时，他才能觉得自己真正活着。  
　　他攀上很多高山，森那是最特殊的一座。章决在森那留过愿望，贡了一盏没想过会贡的灯。在二十九岁的末尾回想，便觉得当时的自己过得仿若夏日池塘中的蜉蝣，睁眼闭眼，暮死朝生，都没有很大的感觉。  
　　  
　　而今章决和陈泊桥沉默着攀高，将路边的登山客从熙熙攘攘，变得零零落落，最后只剩下他们，拄着登山杖一刻不停地疾行。  
　　  
　　章决觉得陈泊桥或许已经照顾着自己，放慢了速度，但两人体力不同，章决还是有些跟不上陈泊桥的脚步，呼吸渐渐重了，后颈有些微汗，双腿机械性地向上。  
　　陈泊桥又走慢了些，不时拉他一把。  
　　傍晚时分，他们终于看见了森那山顶寺庙点起的灯，一盏盏地隐在木栏和雪间。  
　　“上次是和Harrison一块儿来的？”陈泊桥停了下来，侧过脸问章决。  
　　他没戴面罩，只戴了纯黑的护目镜，下颌和嘴唇的线条分明，肤色健康，有一种充满生气的英俊。  
　　冷的空气从面罩外往里挤，像碎冰一样钻进章决鼻腔，进到肺里又重回温热。  
　　章决看着他，停顿了两秒，说“是”。  
　　“我还没去过，你陪我进一次。”陈泊桥说。  
　　  
　　又爬了二十分钟，他们走上了往寺庙去的石板路。  
　　章决觉得和陈泊桥一起上山，比和Harrison上山来得更快一些。或许是因为陈泊桥在他心里更可靠，只要跟着走就好了，什么都不用想，一眨眼就到了。  
　　  
　　有僧人在寺庙门口扫雪，看见章决和陈泊桥，微微颔首，让了让道。  
　　进寺后，他们在大殿旁的木凳上稍稍休息了少时，章决靠着椅背一动不动，陈泊桥便拉着他的手，替他摘了手套和护目镜，放进包里，递水给章决喝。  
　　“听说有个长明灯池，”陈泊桥看着不远处闪着光的巨大佛像，自然地对章决说，“可以去贡几盏。”  
　　章决脸立刻热了一下，他想不起当时Harrison有没有提灯的事，想蒙混过关，便对陈泊桥说“别贡了”，又说：“拜一下就好了。”  
　　  
　　“是吗，”陈泊桥的尾音拖长了些，他靠近少许，垂眼看着章决，抬手将章决额前的碎发往后拨，“你不是连路边的佛牌都要买么，长明灯怎么不贡。”  
　　章决看着陈泊桥，觉得好像瞒不过去，才对陈泊桥坦白：“我贡过了。”  
　　“也有你的。”他说得很轻，也很不好意思，毕竟确实，二十岁的陈泊桥轮不到他贡灯。  
　　“是吗，”陈泊桥没有露出意外的表情，他对章决说，“什么时候的事？”  
　　章决说了一个年份，陈泊桥就对他笑了笑。并不是什么嘲笑的神情，只是好像很高兴，他说“这么喜欢我啊”，搂着章决的背，轻轻贴近了，又扣紧章决的五指，拉着章决站起来，往长明灯池去。  
　　  
　　池子里一片灯海，茫茫水面上漂浮着一盏又一盏的灯。  
　　比章决上一次来多了很多盏，密密地互相挤撞着，盈盈火光在水上明明暗暗地闪烁。陈泊桥带着章决一道写了儿子的名字，再贡了一盏，然后便要僧人替他找寻了许久的属于他自己的那一盏。  
　　他和章决的灯分隔在灯池两个角落，好像毫无关联，看不出是同一个人贡的，陈泊桥便要僧人将他那一盏挪一挪。  
　　僧人把写了陈泊桥名字的灯钩了上来，章决写的那三个字，好好地封存在鎏金玻璃盒里。  
　　陈泊桥这三个字，章决写得有些潦草，但笔画之间又界限分明，一看字迹，便能想出写字的人必定是反复地犹疑过，才最终将整个名字写到纸上。  
　　  
　　“写得不错，”陈泊桥看了一眼，和章决玩笑，说，“是不是经常偷偷写。”  
　　章决看着僧人把长明灯放到了陈泊桥要放的地方，才说：“没有。”  
　　他的确只写过一次，用手指在桌子和纸上描摹了很多遍，但始终没用笔写，有时下笔写一划，就不再继续往下写。  
　　那时总觉得是不应该的。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥没有再说话，他说：“我订了寺后的一栋小屋子，不远，但得再走一会儿。”  
　　他们在寺里又走了走，便向陈泊桥订的地方出发了。  
　　  
　　4.  
　　  
　　陈泊桥订的还真是一间很小的屋子，供夜宿山顶的登山旅人居住的那种。  
　　屋子分上下两层，加起来只得五六十平米。底层是玄关和一间小起居室，还有简单的做饭的小台子，从窄楼梯走上楼，二层摆着一张矮床，角落隔出一间浴室。  
　　  
　　炉罩旁放着两份未拆封的速食，章决许久不登山，今天累坏了，先上楼洗了澡。  
　　换了睡衣下楼，陈泊桥热好了饭，放在茶几上。不知为什么，章决也不觉得很饿，他窝在沙发里，拿叉子吃陈泊桥做的意大利面，吃了几口就放下了。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥见他不吃只躺着，就给他开了电视，播一部自然纪录片，章决看了少时，意识变得昏沉，抱着枕头睡着了。  
　　  
　　章决做了一个近乎静止的梦，梦里的他是一个漂浮在半空的魂灵，耳畔全是模模糊糊挤过来的诵经与钟鸣，而肉身跪在长明灯的池边，垂着头许愿。  
　　在杂乱的声音里，章决听见了肉身的愿望，于是他知道他梦见了二十来岁的自己。  
　　陈泊桥没问，他也没说，可是梦境不会作伪，替他回溯过往，重听一次愿望。  
　　那时他想要陈泊桥平安健康，长命百岁。  
　　好像太简单了，也不浪漫，但这都是章决以为自己不会拥有的东西，因此希望至少陈泊桥能有。  
　　  
　　梦被一阵轻微的触碰打断了。  
　　章决迷惑地睁眼，发现陈泊桥正低头看着自己。  
　　“很晚了，”陈泊桥低声对他说，“你睡了三个小时。”  
　　  
　　章决后知后觉地注意到陈泊桥也换上了睡袍，而纪录片也早已播完，电视的屏幕按了。  
　　雪山上很冷，不过许因为小屋面积不大，屋里的暖气很热。  
　　章决看着陈泊桥近在咫尺的脸，也不知是怎么了，心里腾起一些莫名的酸楚，伸手很轻地勾着陈泊桥的脖子，又犹疑着不敢使劲。  
　　“怎么了？”陈泊桥很温柔地对他笑了笑，问。  
　　章决没说话，陈泊桥就靠近了吻他。  
　　  
　　嘴唇相触的时候，章决闻到了陈泊桥的信息素气味，松香和沐浴液的草木香混在一块儿，一开始不那么容易察觉，但吻得久了，便愈发难以忽略。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥半跪在沙发边，手牢牢地扣着章决的腰，将章决的睡袍扯散了，沿着章决的下巴往下，埋在章决胸口，舔吻他的乳粒，用牙齿轻磨。  
　　他晚上没有剃须，下巴的胡茬有些粗糙，擦刮着章决肋骨的凸起。陈泊桥突然微微用力地咬了咬，章决吃了一惊，弓起腿，想用手肘把自己支起来，却被陈泊桥一把压了下去。  
　　陈泊桥抬眼看着他，眼神很静，如同在征询章决的意见。章决的脸很快热了起来。  
　　  
　　章决没说话，陈泊桥也不再继续，他直起身，坐回沙发上，又拉了拉章决的胳膊，章决意会陈泊桥的意思，跨坐到他的腿上。  
　　“不想做吗，”陈泊桥抬眼看着章决，表情看上去还挺正经的，拇指却捻按章决微微红肿的乳头，好似正认真擦拭他留下的湿痕，“都一年了。”  
　　“想的。”章决说。  
　　他低着头，尝试去找寻陈泊桥的嘴唇，陈泊桥按着他的背，没有保留地接受章决的吻。  
　　陈泊桥确实是很守信的人，章决想，他答应章决不躲，就没有再躲过任何一次，总是对章决的要求照单全收。  
　　  
　　按在章决胸口的手往下滑，经过章决的肋骨，肚脐，褪下章决的内裤。  
　　章决坐起来一些，把脸颊贴在陈泊桥的颈间，腿根着打颤，情动的体液往下淌，陈泊桥的手指从他的大腿中间往上，抹走了少许。  
　　下一刻，陈泊桥托着章决的臀，将他抱起来，让他后仰，平躺在沙发上。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥自上方看章决，有很短暂的一秒钟，章决想起了他们第一次做爱的情景，因为当时也是这样的体位，而陈泊桥甚至不愿吻他。  
　　但在在含氧量稀薄的森那山顶，比情趣旅馆的电动床跟简陋的沙发上，陈泊桥的眼神变得这么温柔，就算是章决都不会错认，因此在下一秒，章决就什么都想不起来了。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥撑开章决的身体，缓缓进出。章决由陈泊桥摆弄着，把腿折起来。  
　　也许是怕弄伤章决，或是想循序渐进，陈泊桥做得并不算很激烈，只是掰着章决的腿，持续地进出。过了一会儿，章决的生殖腔像是因为尝到过甜头，没有了从前的生涩，自然地向陈泊桥打开了。  
　　陈泊桥好像也有些难以控制，他把章决的腿根抓得很疼，不断顶送，液体从连接的地方被挤出来，房里只有肉体交缠的声音，与章决断续的呻吟。  
　　他们太久没做，章决很快被陈泊桥操得射了，粘稠的精液弄得肚子和肋骨一片狼藉，章决失力地张嘴喘气，又被陈泊桥堵上了唇舌。  
　　射在生殖腔里的成结带给章决缓慢的胀痛，章决小腹紧抽着，狭小的生殖腔被捅捣得松软，装满了精液，看着自己的下腹被顶起不明显的曲弧。  
　　章决看了一眼，移开了目光，但陈泊桥还是看着，还伸手罩住了，轻按了按，章决让他按得四肢发酸，忍不住叫了一声，又很轻地叫陈泊桥名字，陈泊桥才停了手。  
　　  
　　章决闭着眼，感到陈泊桥啄吻自己的后颈，而后渐渐下移，来到已经平整的伤口。  
　　又过了少时，有牙齿磕碰到了章决腺体外的那层白得近乎透明的皮肤，海盐与松香混进了苦杏的气味之中。  
　　  
　　陈泊桥的标记像一种拥有理性的兽欲，一场漫无边际的山火，将章决短梦里留下的失落和无望烧灼了起来，浓烈的烟雾蔓延着，蒙上眼睛，扼紧咽喉。  
　　章决将自己彻底地、毫无保留地交付出去，再在陈泊桥的吻、性和爱中重得氧气。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
